Remember Me Always
by Beautiful Yet Broken Disaster
Summary: Yumi's got a new boyfriend, But it isn't Ulrich. There is something weird about this guy, but what happens when Yumi's friends find out that he's been abusing her? Sorry not that good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own Code Lyoko

Even though I wish I did………

But I do own Jessie.

Remember Me Always

Chapter 1

Yumi's P.O.V.

Yumi's thoughts

Why did I do this? Why did I feel like I needed to make Ulrich Jealous? Just because I thought that, look at the trouble I got myself into!

Jessie acted and looked nice in the beginning, but now all he likes to do is control me. If I don't listen…….he abuses me.

I hate Jessie. No, I loath him.

I was starting to think Ulrich no longer liked me, so I thought I had to do something to get his attention again, and I thought of making him jealous. I chose Jessie, because I thought he was nice…….I guess I was wrong……………

How could I be so stupid? I should have just told Ulrich that I lo- wait, I don't love him do I? I mean, he's only my best friend…..could we ever be more than that?

Ulrich's P.O.V.

Ulrich's thoughts

How could I let Yumi pick Jessie over me?!

I mean, sometimes I feel like she likes me but other times…….It seems like she doesn't.

And anyways there is something weird about that Jessie dude, but I just don't know yet. I can feel it.

Whenever we ask Yumi Something about him, she gets scared and changes the subject. She doesn't even spend as much time with us as she used to before she started dating him. And also since she is a year older than us, that means we can't see her in class either.

I really hate this.

* * *

Author's note

Okay so what did you think? Should I continue it? Read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I don't own Code Lyoko

But I do own Jessie.

Okay here are the ages:

Yumi- 16

Jessie- 16

Odd-15

Ulrich-15

Jermie-14

Aelita-14

Remember Me Always

Chapter 2

Odd, Jermie, and Ulrich were sitting through another boring history lesson. It was their last class of the day. It was Friday, and they were counting the minutes until the bell rang.

The three boys were in the 9th grade, where as Yumi and Jessie were in 10th.

Odd and Jermie were Ulrich's best friends. They both had blonde hair, but Odd's hair was spiked. Also Jermie was the smart one, where as Odd had to try his best just to get a C or a D. It was hard to believe that Odd always found a way to pass.

Jermie, Odd, and Ulrich had all been friends since 1st grade, and they had met Yumi when they were in the 4th.

There was also one other friend in the group, and that was Aelita.

She was like Jermie. She was smart, and they were both computer geeks. They had met Aelita when they were in the 6th grade and she had become one of their good friends.

Yumi was a beautiful Japanese girl. She was very thin, and Athletic, she had sparkling emerald green eyes, long silky black hair, and flawless skin. She had the attention of almost every guy in the school. Most guys thought she was one of those skanky girls who would let you go "all the way", but actually she was nothing like that. In fact, she was a punk-rock type, and an artist. She loved to wear anything with black or dark colors. But would you have guessed that she was also the best singer and dancer in the school?

Aelita was a little bit different. She loved the color pink.

Even her hair was pink, but she was still Yumi's best friend.

Aelita had shoulder length pink hair, and hazel eyes.

Okay I know what your probably thinking-PREP!

But she really isn't, in fact, she listened to same kind of music that Yumi did.

Everyone in their group called Aelita, Princess. Probably because she gets treated like one sometimes, but she was still very kind to everyone-Even SISSI, the schools horrible prep, who made fun of everyone.

Ulrich was the boy all the girls wanted. He had chocolate brown hair and eyes, and a strong athletic build. He was also the soccer star, but he was still quiet and shy at times. Most of the time he was loud and playful.

Ulrich loved Yumi more than anyone else in his life, and he would put his life on the line for her. And he hoped Yumi felt the same way.

Odd was the guy who had probably dated every girl in their school at least once already. He had blonde hair that was spiked straight up and had a huge purple splotch in the middle. He has blue eyes, and also plays soccer, but he isn't as good as Ulrich. Odd can eat anything and everything. He eats all the time and never gains a pound. If you have ever seen him eat…..its almost sickening.

At the school they attend, Odd is Ulrich's roommate in their dorm. And in addition to that, he is also Ulrich's best friend.

Jermie was the genius and the computer geek. He wasn't athletic, or strong, or had any muscles, but no one really cared about that. His best friend was Aelita. But everyone could tell that they wanted to be more than friends. They had a lot in common from their grades to the things they did. It was kind of cute the way they sometimes acted around each other.

And last is Jessie. He was cute, but still hateful. He hated Yumi's friends, in fact he has even told her before that they were "good-for-nothings", which isn't true. No one really liked him after he started dating Yumi. Most people could tell that there was something weird about him, but they just didn't know what.

No one except Yumi knew that he was abusive, and she hoped to keep it that way……

All of the kids attended a boarding school in France. It was pretty cool. When school was over they could just hang out in their friends dorms or walk around town. On weekends when there was no school the kids were free to do what ever they wanted. Most of them went to clubs or tried to sneak into bars. This is probably what Odd, Jermie, Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi would be trying to do tomorrow.

It was 2:55 so there were only a few minutes of class left, And then they could leave to meet the others.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer-I don't own Code Lyoko_

_But I do own Jessie._

**_Remember Me Always_**

**Chapter 3**

Just 5 minutes left and then they could leave this class and go see their friends. Odd had dozed off half way through class and Jermie had given up all hope of trying to wake him up.

4 minutes.

Ulrich's thoughts drifted off to Yumi. He thought about all the things they could do if she was his girlfriend, and not Jessie's.

3 minutes.

He thought of them holding hands and walking down the streets, them slow dancing at parties and dances, them getting lost in each others eyes, him not having to tell people that they were just friends when people asked if they were going out, and him being able to feel her soft warm lips on his.

2 minutes

Jermie, like Ulrich let his thoughts switch from whatever they were learning to his pink haired beauty, Aelita.

1 minute.

Odd had woken up and was now counting down the seconds until the bell rang. 30 seconds…………20 seconds………….10 seconds…..5 seconds……………2 seconds...

RING!!

The bell awoke Jermie and Ulrich from their thoughts, and they began packing their stuff up. When they were finished, they headed out to their bench by the gates to wait for Yumi and Aelita. Since it was the weekend, Yumi would be going to her parents house just a few blocks from the school so they wanted to say good bye before she left.

"Hey! I got and idea!" shouted Odd.

Ulrich groaned inwardly

"What is it, Odd?"

"HOW ABOUT WE SCARE YUMI?!"

"You can, but I'm not," sighed Ulrich

Jermie who had been on his laptop the whole time did not even hear the boys' conversation.

Odd went and hid in a bush that was on the path Yumi had to walk to go meet them. Odd had seen Yumi's tall, slender figure walking their way so he quickly crouched down. As she got close to the bush, Odd jumped out in front of her.

"BOOO!!"

"AAAAHHHHHH!!" Yumi shrieked.

"DAMMIT ODD!! I swear if I ever get my hands on you, you are so dead!!"

Odd was rolling on the ground laughing, and Ulrich was sitting in the grass laughing at the two.

While he was staring, he couldn't help but notice that Yumi looked nice today. She had on a black miniskirt, a black tank-top, black boots, and a blue jean jacket.

'No, she didn't look good' thought Ulrich, 'She looked hot'

After a minute or 2, Yumi noticed that Ulrich was staring at her.

"Hello? Earth to Ulrich?"

"Ohh, Sorry…….umm……..hey Yumi, I was wondering…….."

"Yes?"

"Well……….Would you like to walk around town with me or something?"

As he finished the sentence, his voice got quieter.

"Sure, I'd love too," she replied cheerfully.

They walked to the office to make sure that Ulrich could leave the campus to go to town with Yumi, of course the principal said yes. They walked to Ulrich and Odd's dorm, got some of his money and left for town.

"So, Yumi, would you like to go to the mall or something?"

"Yeah"

They walked the last block to the mall in silence, but it was killing the both of them. It was awkward being around each other and having nothing to talk about, so Yumi decided to try and break the silence.

"So…..what do you want to do while we're here?"

"Uhh…………I don't know, I guess go shopping for a little while then maybe stop by the food court for smoothies. Is that good with you?"

"Sure."

They walked through various stores. Ulrich was waiting on Yumi while she tried on practically everything in each store they went to. When Ulrich was done shopping, he had about 3 or 4 bags with new shorts, jeans, and shirts in them, but Yumi had at least 20 bags filled with new dresses, skirts, jeans, shirts, sun glasses, shoes, socks, and many other things that she probably did not need.

'I guess all girls have a problem with buying too much when shopping' Thought Ulrich.

They were sitting down in the food court drinking their smoothies when Yumi's alarm on her phone went off.

"What's that?" Asked Ulrich

"It's my alarm. I have to get home," said Yumi with a sigh

"Oh…..okay…."

Yumi noticed his disappointed face.

"Umm….Would you like to come with me? And….maybe you could stay for dinner at my house……."

"Sure, Yumi! I'd love too."

"Great! I'll just call my mom and tell her."

So after a minute of talking her mom into letting Ulrich come over the two teens finally set off for Yumi's house. The first 5 minutes of the walk was in complete silence, and Yumi was determined to start another conversation so it would not be awkward.

"So Ulrich………..do you have any crushes on anyone at school?"

"Just this one girl………but she doesn't know it and she's taken."

'DAMMIT!' Thought Yumi, 'It has to be Sissi! She's taken and I'm pretty sure she doesn't know Ulrich likes her since he turned her down like a million times! WAIT! He couldn't like her! I just said-well thought about how he told her no like a million times. It couldn't be her…….I wonder who it is though'

"Yumi? Are you okay or something?"

Ulrich had woken Yumi from her thoughts/

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking"

"Ohh……Okay."

"Yeah……but anyways. Who is the lucky girl that you have a crush on?"

"I can't tell you! It's secret!"

"Pretty please Ulrich! I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Nope"

"Your mean," said Yumi while laughing

"I'm not mean! I'm never mean!" Ulrich said while putting a hand to his heart and pretending to be hurt.

"Uh-Huh…Whatever you say Ulrich."

They were now walking up the steps to Yumi's house when they realized there was a note on the door.

-Yumi

Me and your father have went out for the night and won't be home until midnight. Hiroke is spending the night at his friends house. You have the house to yourself for a little while. Ulrich has to be back at the school by at least by 9.

Love,

Mom

"So I guess we have the house to ourselves for a little while?"

"Yeah," said Yumi while unlocking the door.

When they got inside Yumi decided to cook them dinner.

"Hey Ulrich, what do you want to eat?"

"Umm………….it doesn't matter to me, whatever you want to eat."

"How about we just order pizza, instead of me cooking?"

"Sounds good to me."

Yumi ordered the pizza and the man told her it would be there in about 45 minutes. So while they waited, they decided to watch a movie, well part of a movie.

They watched decided on a horror movie called "Prom Night".

Yumi went to the closet and pulled out a blanket and a few pillows to put on the couch for her and Ulrich. Ulrich was sitting on the couch waiting for the movie to start when Yumi put the blanket over his legs and sat down next to him. When she sat down she scooted closer to him so they could share the blanket and because she just loved his warmth. Ulrich pressed the play button on the remote and casually let his are go around Yumi's shoulders. When he did this, she felt a shiver go down her spine, and she laid her head on Ulrich's chest. They stayed like this until the delivery man came with their order. Yumi got up, paid the deliver guy, and brought the pizza back into the living room with her. She opened the box, got one piece and went back to sitting on the couch by Ulrich. This time he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Yumi finished her slice of pizza and laid her head back down on Ulrich's well defined chest. Yumi got scared close to the end of the movie and burried her face in Ulrich's chest so she wouldn't have to look. When she did this, he held her tighter and wrapped both of his arms around her. Both of them were kind of sad when the movie was over because they had no reason to be close to each other.

They finished eating the pizza and went up to Yumi's room. Up there, they listened to music, played games and looked through the pictures Yumi had drawn.

There was one particular drawing that had caught his eye. It was of him, leaning back against a tree at the school. His eyes were closed, his head was tilted upwards toward the sun, and there was a small smile playing on his lips. But the one thing on it that really caught his attention what the words written on the side of then page-'Are we meant to be?'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I **don't** own Code Lyoko

But I **do** own Jessie.

**_Remember Me Always_**

**_Chapter 4_**

For the last hour, Jake had been trying to push his thoughts away from the picture he found. It was now 9:30 and he was still at Yumi's house. He stayed until they heard a knock at the door. Yumi ran downstairs and was surprised to see who it was when she opened the door.

**Jessie** was standing on her porch with his hands in his pockets, he looked furious. When Ulrich came downstairs, you could tell that Jessie was mad……Wait he wasn't mad, he was pissed. Yumi's eyes were wide in fright, and Ulrich had never seen her this scared before.

"H-hey Jessie……What are y-you doing here?" Yumi stuttered when she talked. She was scared of what would happen when Ulrich left.

When Yumi asked this he turned all of his attention to Yumi, and glared at her. He acted as if Ulrich wasn't there.

"I was comin' to get you so we could go for a walk. We need to talk." He said this in a flat, angry tone. "And we need to be ALONE!" When he said this he glared at Ulrich. Ulrich didn't back down, he just glared right back and held his gaze. If looks could kill, Jessie would be rolling on the ground in pain.

'_Shit_' Thought Yumi '_I better do something before a fight starts._'

Yumi took a deep breath.

"Ulrich…….I think it's time…for you t-to leave….but I umm…..I can call you later…"Said Yumi.

Yumi was trying to avoid Ulrich and Jessie's gazes by staring at the ground.

Ulrich stared at Yumi in disbelief.

"Yeah…..I'll talk to you later. Bye Yumi"

Jessie had started to walk away, but the turned around when he realized that Yumi hadn't followed him.

"Yumi! Are you coming?!" Said Jessie angrily.

"Yeah…..be there in a sec….well, Bye Ulrich." Yumi gave him a weak smile then ran after Jessie. Ulrich stood on Yumi's porch for a little bit longer, then decided to head back to the school.

**_With Yumi_**

**_Yumi's Point of view._**

I walked into the forest with Jessie already knowing what to expect. He turned around suddenly and grabbed my wrist. He gripped my wrist so hard that I screamed a little. I could feel his nails digging into my wrist when he put his hand over my mouth. He pulled me behind a tree and looked around to make sure no one was coming. Before I could react or respond, Jessie's fist made contact with my right cheek. It was a sharp pain and the blow sent me flying to the ground. I felt tears stinging my eyes but I refused to let them for this jerk.

Jessie started punching and kicking me everywhere. My stomach hurt really bad, and felt as if it was being clawed at. He slapped me hard across the face. I could feel the sharp stinging pain.

He stopped for a moment and I could hear him fumbling with something…..I wouldn't have guessed it was a _knife_.

I closed my eyes tight and clinched my teeth when I felt the blade brake the skin on my upper left arm. I felt like I couldn't move any part of my body. I felt so helpless.

he grabbed my arm and I felt the blade slit my wrist. I needed to do something- anything, but I couldn't.

"Your lucky your not dead, bitch. I don't want you talking to Ulrich anymore, I want you to stay away from him." Jessie started to walk away, but I just had to open my mouth.

"NO! I'm not going to stay away from him! He's my best friend!!"

'Why the hell did I have to open my mouth?' I thought to myself.

Jessie turned around and kicked me in the back.

"Listen to me Yumi. I said you will stay away from him, and you will do what I say unless you want him to have a little…'accident'."

Jessie finally left but I could barely move.

'_Dammit, what am I going to do now?_' I thought to myself.

* * *

-Authors Note-

Okay guys sorry it ain't that long I'll try to update soon  
And sorry that it's been a while since I've written, but oh well that was the next chap. hope you liked it  
please review

Peace  
Nikki AKA YumiAndUlrich94


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer-I don't own Code Lyoko_**

**_But I do own Jessie._**

_**Remember Me Always**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Yumi's Point of View**_

Here I am laying in a puddle of blood, that was increasing by the second from the gash on my arm and the slit on my wrist. The cuts showed no sign of letting up anytime soon. My clothes and hair were drenched in blood, from the increasing puddle. I could feel where my face had swelled and bruised from where Jessie had hit me. I was in MAJOR pain.

I could move my arm a little without wanting to scream. I moved my arm and tried to pull out my cell phone. I hit the number 2 on my speed dial and called Aelita.

"Hello? Yumi?" I could tell Aelita was tired. She was probably already asleep.

"Aelita! Listen to me. I need you to call Odd, sneak out of the school, and come and get me, in the forest."

"Why the hell are you in the forest?!"

"Aelita! JUST DO IT! AND NOW!"

"Fine, but how am I supposed to find you?"

"Umm…..I can play the ringtones on my phone really loud…ok? "Just please hurry."

"Ok Yumes. I'll be right there."

"Ohh Aelita! One more thing."

"What is it?"

"Don't tell Ulrich. Please."

"But why-"

"JUST DON'T! Now hurry up"

I hung up on her, and prayed that she would be here soon, because it was getting cold and being soaked in blood wasn't helping.

_**Aelita's Point of View**_

I snuck out of the girls' dorms and ran to Ulrich and Odd's room in the boys' dorms.

I had to tip-toe down stairs and hide behind the banister until Jim left. I stayed up close to the wall and looking at the dorm numbers to see which dorm was their until I saw the science teacher, Mrs. Hertz, walking my way.

'_SHIT,SHIT,SHIT,SHIT!!_' I thought

I looked to my left and noticed a small broom closet. I opened the door and slipped in as quietly as I could. The footsteps came closer and I could see the light from a flash light under the door.

'_Please don't let her stop here! Please don't let her open the door_' I thought to myself as the footsteps were now right by the door.

I heard the teacher mutter something under her breath then walk away, but I still waited a few minutes before I walked out of the closet. I ran down the hallway as quietly as I could. I finally found their room but I had to pick the lock with a bobby pin so I could get into the room.

When I walked in the only thing I heard were Odd's loud snores, and the room was pitch black.

I hurried over to Odd's bed and tried to wake him up. Unfortunately, that was easier said than done.

"Odd….C'mon get up. We got to help Yumi…Odd?" I shook him and tried to wake him up but it didn't work.

'_wait…I got and idea. I can just pull him off the bed and roll under his bed real quick so Ulrich don't see me. PERFECT! I just hope it works…._'I thought of this while I got down on my knees. I grabbed Odd by his side and pulled really hard until I felt his body roll over the side of the mattress. I and listened to see what would happen next.

There was a loud noise when Odd hit the floor.

"OWWW!! WHAT THE FREAK!?"

"Odd could you shut up!! People are actually trying to sleep!" I could tell Ulrich was annoyed easily by the way he said that.

"It's not my fault I fell out of my freakin' bed. Gosh, and you don't have to be so cranky."

"Just shut up and go back to sleep." Said a frustrated Ulrich.

"Fine."

I waited until I heard Ulrich's faint snoring until I stood up from under the bed. Apparently Odd was still awake.

"Ae-"

"SHHH!" I glared at him and slapped my hand over his mouth.

"Look Odd, we need to go get Yumi. Without Ulrich.

"But why-"

I cut him off by placing my hand back over his mouth

"Don't ask questions. Just get ready so we can go she needs us NOW."

"Alright, alright."

I swear it took Odd forever just to change his shirt and put on a pair of jeans.

"Come on, Aelita lets go!"

We ran out into the courtyard, unlatched the gate and ran off toward the forest near Yumi's house

"Okay Aelita, tell me why are we going to get Yumi in the forest?"

"Honestly……..I don't know. She just told me to come get you and hurry. And its already been like 30 minutes since I talked to her."

"Why couldn't we get Ulrich?"

"Yumi said not to bring him. She said to get YOU."

"Ohh……..Well the Lets hurry!"

"Be quiet you idiot we got to listen for some ringtones so we can find her."

_**Yumi's Point of View**_

The loss of blood was getting to me. I felt faint, and I knew I could die soon. My phone was still playing the little ringtones, _over and over_.

My body and mind were slipping in and out of consciousness.

I couldn't talk and I could only take small shallow breaths.

Right before I finally became unconscious I noticed two figures walking towards me. One of them was shouting my name and the other had her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide with fright……Then nothing else.

_I passed out._

_**Aelita's Point of View**_

'_OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?'_ Was the only thing I was thinking in my mind.

I heard Odd hollering Yumi's name but I tuned it out. I screamed-loud, and looked at my best friend's body lying on the ground.

She wasn't moving and she was barely breathing. I was scared out of my mind.

**_Odd's Point of View_**

She looked as if she was almost dead. How the hell could she get in the mess?

"Odd! GET ON THE PHONE AND CALL THE FUCKIN' AMBULANCE! NOW, BEFORE SHE DIES!!"

I could tell Aelita was pissed off and scared. I dialed the number as fast as my fingers would let me.

"Yes there is an emergency, with my best friend. We found her in the woods and she IS ALMOST DEAD!"

"Sir, calm down. Give us your address and we'll be right there." It annoyed me that she didn't seem to give a damn.

"We are in the forest by _Rue Viète Street_. We're kind of deep in the forest too…."

"Huh…..Alright sir. They'll be there as soon as they can. Would You like us to stay on the phone with you until our care givers get there?"

"NO 'CAUSE YOU PROBABLY DON'T GIVE A FREAKIN' DAMN ABOUT THE FACT THAT MY BEST FRIEND, WHO IS ONLY 16 YEARS OLD IS ABOUT TO _DIE_!"

"SIR-"

I didn't hear the rest I just hung up on her.

I turned around and looked at Aelita. She was crying and muttering things. She was sitting in the large puddle of blood next to the unconscious Yumi. Her hands covered her face and he was leaning over Yumi.

I heard the ambulance sirens.

"C'mon Aelita."

"What?"

"Move, I'm going to try and carry her closer to them."

"Ohh…….okay…"

She moved out of my way and I picked Yumi up bridal style.

I carried her a little over half-way out of the forest, when we met up with the ambulance. The big guy had taken her from my arms and brought her back to the stretcher waiting with the ambulance truck.

When I looked back at Aelita I noticed her pants and shirt were stained with Yumi's blood. It was on her hands also.

I looked down at my own attire and realized that I was also covered in Yumi's blood, just I had more of it on my hands and arms.

"Can we ride with her?! PLEASE SHE IS OUR BEST FRIEND" Aelita started begging one of the guys if we could ride with her. She was pretty much on her knees begging.

"Ummm…..Well….I guess you can, but you have to stay out of the way…"

"YES! THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!" Aelita was practically hollering at them. I would have laughed, but as you can tell I wasn't really in the mood…..

Everything was quiet on the way to the hospital. It wasn't a long ride since the ambulance was speeding.

The ambulance screeched to a stop and immediately the paramedics started opening the doors and pulling the stretcher out.

Aelita and I ran in the hospital right after the stretcher, until a tall man in a white coat stopped us.  
Yumi and the paramedics went through a pair of double doors.

"I'm sorry kids, but you can't go in there."

"Why the hell not?!" I was getting pissed off really fast.

"Kids aren't allowed in this part of the hospital."

"Well……what do we do?" Aelita asked in a quiet voice

"Wait in the waiting area is about the only thing…."

We walked around the hospital until we were in a small room with a few chairs, a small TV, and 2 vending machines.

Everything was white, and it smelt bad, but then again I never liked to smell of hospitals. I've always hated the smell since i was a kid.

A nurse had came and talked to us and we told her what had happened and what we knew. She told us that she would call our school principal so that he wouldn't be worried……..I'll bet he will be mad when he finds out that we snuck out, but then again, he can't say much since we did practically save someone's life.

We had been here for a few hours now and I was starting to get impatient.  
After about another hour of pacing around in the waiting room, a doctor walked out of the double doors and headed toward us.

"Are you here for a miss Yumi?" Asked the doctor. He had a slight British accent that was just barely noticeable.

"Yea, we are" Aelita said in a small, quiet voice.

"Well, she lost a lot of blood from the cuts, and she was beaten pretty badly and has sprained her wrist, but other than that, she'll be OK. Her parents said that they would be here in a little while and we already called your principal."

I looked at the floor. All I could mutter out was and "Ohh…"

The doctor offered for us to stay until her parents got her and we accepted.

Before the doctor turned to leave I hurried and asked "Can we see her?"

He looked back at me and nodded his head, "But only one at a time."

Aelita looked at me and said, "You go first, Odd."

I just nodded my head and walked away………….

* * *

-Authors Note-

OMFG! wow it has been such a long time since I updated!  
I'm sooo sorry I made ya'll wait, but there has been soo much stuff goin' on. I just got back from camp and then someone in my family O.D'ed...but yea sorry...

Well I hope you liked the chapter  
Please read and review!

Love Ya'll!! Peace!  
Nikki AKA YumiAndUlrich94


End file.
